Are we there yet?
by Galaticx
Summary: Little storys on what happens when 17 year old snake eyes and 18 year old storm shadow have to live together. T metions of being gay.


What happens when Snake Eyes and Storm Shadow have to share a house? Well let's find out! This takes place when Snake is 17 and Storm is 18.

Chapter 1: Is this good? Or bad?

Snake's POV

Tommy and I stared at the house we had to share. Yes _WE_. This is going to be a hard time. We exchanged glances, looked back to the house, then back to each other.

The house was HUGE! It was painted light blue and had 3 floors. Tommy pushed me forward and then we walked in. The walls where creamish color along with the ceiling. Tommy walked around the house finding out how many rooms there are and where they are.

"Snakes! There are 2 bathrooms!" Thomas yelled from his spot on the top floor. 'Yes!' I thought. We soon chose our rooms and relaxed for a bit.

*2 hours later*

"THOMAS SAI ARASHAKAGE!" I yelled at the top of lungs. That's pretty loud actually. "Whaaaat?" He came down the hall and gave me a tired look. "What do you mean? Can you not see the huge pile of clothing sitting in the middle of the hall?" I glared at Tommy. He looked down. "Oh. That. What about it?" I pointed down at it. Tommy faced the pile and I gave him a shove. He screamed as he plowed into the giant pile of his clothing. Jeans, t-shirts, belts, undershirts, and even boxers whet flying. Yes boxers! "Never leave your things in the hall! Why where they even here?" I gave him a quizzical look.

Tommy came up out of the pile gasping for air. "I wanted to see what you would do and I was trying to find a belt." I gave Tommy a steely glare. "There where 12 belts in there." I was practically growling! "None of those went with this pair of pants." "OH MY GOD THOMAS! YOU ARE SUCH A FASHION KING! YOU ARE THE BIGGEST…" I was cut off by a knock at the door.

"Who could that be?" Tommy looked at me and asked. "I don't know." I looked back and we went running down the stairs. Well, I ran and Tommy pranced.

Once we reached the door Tommy opened it and there where a boy and a girl about his age standing there. "Uh yes?" He asked quietly. "Hi I'm Ann and that's Alex. All the neighbors around here welcome all the people who move in on the first day and that's why we're here." The brown haired girl gave us the explanation about coming over. "Oh." Tommy said.

I moved over to see what was going on. Tommy's big head was in my way like all the other times he gets in front of me. "Uh… are you like gay or something?" Alex said and pointed at me and Thomas. "What?" I nearly had a tantrum. Tommy flipped out and fell back knocking me over. "OW!" I screamed and pushed him off me. "You think me and him are together?" "Actually I am starting to think that too." Ann looked at both of us.

"No!" We yelled at the same time. "Are you sure?" Alex asked us. "That's gross!" Tommy looked down at me. "There's no way we are a couple! He just pushed me into a pile of clothing! How is that showing love?" I nodded. "Then why do you live together?" Ann had a confused look on her face. "Snake here," Tommy grabbed me by the shoulders and put me in front of him. "Does not have a family so my uncle brought him in then we grew up with each other so we are like brothers. My uncle died and now I have to watch out for him now." Tommy explained to the people who stood before us. "Oh." It was their turn to speak at the same time. "His name is Snake?" Alex pointed at me. "Well Snake Eyes." I said. "What kind of name is that?" Alex laughed a little.

Now I was agitated. I pushed Tommy back and slammed the door shut. "Nice move little ninja!" Tommy gave me a high five. "Never make fun of a ninja." I said. "He was lucky our swords are upstairs." Tommy added on.

I ran back up the stairs and Tommy pranced again. 'As long as he does not skip around and sing "Lolly pop, lolly pop, oh, lolly, lolly, lolly pop." I'm fine.' I thought as I cleaned up the hall and threw a pair of boxers at Tommy. He stood up and was not too thrilled with having boxers for a hat. I laughed and ran into my room. My life was good.


End file.
